


skin is

by janed



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, UST, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janed/pseuds/janed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake has freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin is

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal. Written for **la_ri_sah**. Title taken from part of an Andrew Bird title.

Drake has freckles. Along the bridge of his nose, dotting his forearms, sprinkled across his shoulders, all over.

They're most noticeable in the summertime when the sun is impossible to escape and he spends every free second dragging Josh down to the beach to stare at girls, suck down soda, and refuse to wear sunscreen because it's "so not cool, man".

Josh doesn't have freckles and he tells himself that that's why he's so interested in Drake's. He tells himself that that's why his fingers itch to trace over Drake's skin. It's not because it's Drake's skin, it's just because it's different.


End file.
